1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to electrical adapters and more particularly to such an electrical adapter having an improved connecting arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical adapter for, for example, a portable radio is shown in FIG. 1. The adapter comprises a housing (not numbered), a transformer unit 6, a plug assembly 7 including two spaced conductive posts 71 each electrically connected to a blade (not numbered), two connecting elements 9 having an upper contact 91 electrically connected to one of two output terminals of the transformer unit 6, and a lower engaging member 92 of C-section, the engaging member 92 having a longitudinal gap (not numbered) adapted to matingly put on the post 71, and a bottom plate (not numbered) threadedly secured to the housing. The adapter has the advantages of easy assembly, easy component replacement, and without soldered components.
However, the well known electrical adapter suffers from a disadvantage. In detail, the transformer unit 6 and the plug assembly 7 are required to provide with the engaging members 92 and the posts 71 respectively in order to effect the engagement of the engaging members 92 with the posts 71. This can lower yield and greatly increase the manufacturing cost. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.